Superhero
Superhero:'''a costumed occult or scientific detective with often '''superhuman abilities, usually in comic books. They began as mythical deities, with Neph, AKA Cnouphis the potter, who created the Egyptian pantheon. He was the first super being with an alter ego. India's god Rama was the first archer. The archangels Michael, Raphael and Uriel of Hebrew mythology were the first super team. Darwin's, Lamarck's and Bergson's evolutionary theories introduced superhumans into science fiction, such as H.G. Wells' The Food of the Gods (1904), George Bernard Shaw's Back to Methuselah (1921), etc. During the Roaring Twenties and the Great Depression, such characters appeared as masked avengers (urban vigilantes) and science heroes ( good super genius scientists and inventors) in pulp magazines (early genre fiction periodicals), such as Doc Savage and G-8. Comic book publishers put them in zentai (tights) in the 1940s for color-printing advantage. In-universe (from the characters' viewpoint), their costumes were flexible body armor, a science fiction forerunner of today's kevlar. The capes were likewise an antecedent of the wingsuit, a bat-winged jumpsuit worn by skydivers, for gliding in freefall. Their masks and codenames are commonly used by tactical police, military pilots, spies, and now Real Life Superheroes, a subculture of citizen patrols in comic book-inspired homemade tactical costumes, therefore a Justified Trope '''(cliche' with a good reason)(Clute & Nicholls, 1993; Clute & Grant, 1997; Rovin, 1985; DeFalco, 1992; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-19; Wikipedia, 2006-19). Bmup1p4014.jpg|Freddy gets superpowers. Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. Bmupp20.gif|The Horners land on Earth. Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 944.jpg|'70s Glory Gal '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator Modern Age Renown 2.jpg|Modern Age Renown Modern Age Fascinator (flying).jpg|Modern Age Fascinator '80s Renown.jpg|'80s Renown '''In Brother Muscle:' * Tasha Horner was born "Tashi" to her parents Gorta and Zamm of Chaadi, refugees from a really possible, war-torn, heavy-gravity, terrestrial planet orbiting Barnard's Star, a real star 5.9 light years from Earth. She however, was born in orbit above Earth aboard the flying saucer S.S. Mokk, rendered off-course by battle damage from space pirates. A''' sexual assault' attempt by her elementary school classmates forced her to defend herself with the "family secret," her hereditary 'Cosmic Level Super Strength' and cover up her display of power by using her 'Domination' on witnesses. A 'lesbian' since kindergarten, Tasha was inspired to become 'Ultraperson' by her crush on TV character ''Amerizon, ''a Wonder Woman ''expy (character based on another), and a detergent commercial. In high school, she rescued her best friend Freddy Hartmann and a wounded gunshot survivor from a Freak Lab Accident caused by stray bullets from a Mass Murder attempt. * Freddy Hartmann was an Ordinary High School Student until the day a Delinquent shot up his chemistry class with a 9 mm. Automag. Three shots overpenetrated a classmate in front of him, whizzed by his head as he dove for cover and ruptured three jugs of waste chemicals, triggering an explosion and dousing him with Mutagen Goo. '''He woke up in the '''hospital with Cosmic Level super strength,' telepathy, invulnerability '''and other '''Combo Platter Powers. '''His new abilities helped Freddy overcome his fear of crime, so he swore '''vengeance '''and vowed to '''Clean Up the Town' as''' Brother Muscle(Lathan, 2013). * The sketches at middle and bottom show '80s- '90s Renown and Fascinator, revised editions of Ultraperson and Muscle. Their new character biographies clarify their related Flying Brick powers and origins. Amerizon, Ultra's TV role model, is renamed the cooler Glory Gal, a character from another proposed series, The Goody Guild (Lathan,2013; 2019). '''Acknowledgements: Clute, John & Nicholls, Peter, Encyclopedia of Science Fiction (1993) Clute, John & Grant, John, Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997) DeFalco, Tom, The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Vol. 7 (1992) Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) Rovin, Jeff, Encyclopedia of Superheroes (1995) "Superhero," "Justified Trope," "Combo Platter Powers," "Clean UpThe Town," TV Tropes Wiki (2006-19) "Superhero,""Real Life Superheroes," "Vengeance," " Police," "Espionage," "Military," Wikipedia (2006-19) '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Category:Paranormal Category:Metafiction Category:Characters Category:Alignments